Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-3p + 7}{5p} \div \dfrac{1}{3}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{-3p + 7}{5p} \times \dfrac{3}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-3p + 7) \times 3} {(5p) \times 1}$ $k = \dfrac{-9p + 21}{5p}$